Shadow Rose: Origen
Shadow Rose: Origen - "Sombra de Rose" Rose joven adolescente asistía al instituto especializado para ella, por lastima carecía de ojos, en el sentido de que ella era ciega de nacimiento. Burlas no faltaban en el barrio donde ella vivía con su madre, su hermano y su mascota una gata siamesa, su padre no se encontraba en casa al estar en servicio para el ejercito. Días antes del cumpleaños de Rose su hermano desaparece sospechosamente de su casa, no su madre no tarda en denunciarlo y darlo por desapareció pero al día siguiente en esa casa la cual siempre habían risas entre los hermanos y su madre se lleno de llanto y dolor al recibir tan impactante noticia, el hermano de Rose había sido hallado muerto a un par de cuadras, en el barrio más marginal de la zona y para aumentar su sufrir no había sospechosos. Rose cumple sus 17 años y se prepara para ir a dar un paseo, un vestido detallado con un estilo un poco militar y unas zapatillas grises oscuras la acompañan junto a su pelo lizo y hasta por los codos, se despide de su madre la cual aun estaba deprimida por la perdida de su hijo. Rose caminaba un tanto de tarde por aquellas calles, pasaba por cerca de un callejón por el cual dos tipos la sujetan y cubren su boca para evitar que grite para poder pedir ayuda, al de tarde no quedaba mucho para la noche y estos la llevan a un lugar el cual desconoce. La dejan un momento en una habitación a oscuras pero de igual forma ella no ve nada más que negro desde que nació, con sus muñecas atadas a sus espaldas. Rose intentaba soltarse del amarre pero con cada intento estas cuerdas hacían fricción dañando sus muñecas. Dos días son los que pasan de ese día y Rose aun seguía secuestrada pero con esperanzas de que su futuro incierto fuese ventajoso y pudiese escapar y regresar para estar con su madre. Dos días sin comida, sin alimento alguno ni agua para ella, en un estado deteriorado el cual cada vez empeoraba, pero eso se termino. Ella no sabía que su madre había fallecido un día después por su tristeza de perder la. Los hombres volvieron a ingresar a la habitación, uno de ellos portaba un arma y el otro un bisturí junto con una venda en mano, ambos con sonrisas malignas. -''Ya que no tu madre no quiere pagar el rescate por ti... ya puedes morir''- rió y se acercaron ambos mientras Rose lloraba asustada a lo que fuesen a hacerle -''No ves es absurdo que poseas ojos sin la posibilidad de observar este mundo, mejor te los quitaremos-'' insana la mente que pensaba de esa manera. Comenzó su tortura... ella antes de que los hombres cumplieran con lo dicho recibió golpes en su cabeza, pecho y abdomen mientras intentaba suplicar que estos parasen no podía al tener esa mordaza impidiendo que hablase, solo podía intentar defenderse y llorar por el dolor de aquellos golpes y su cabello el cual se cortaba al ser arrancado con tanta brutalidad, su dolor aumentaba. Llego el momento, el dolor se presento agudamente en sus ojos, eran aquellos bisturí clavándose y cortando todo tejido retirando sus ojos, ahogo el grito pero es imposible soportar tanto dolor un simple ser humano. Aun no creían que era suficiente aquellos hombres y le cubrieron sus ojos con una venda, quitando le la de su boca, esta de inmediato suplico que parasen pero no ocurriría. Sus ojos, o mejor dicho, sus ahora cuencas vacías seguían sangrando con rapidez y el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba pero al fin había decidido dar fin a su tortura. Uno de ellos tenia un arma de fuego el cual fue cargada, Rose se tenso al escucharlo y suplico otra vez por su vida -''Por favor... no, paren por favor...-'' suplicaba ella, sus prendas impregnadas de sangre, polvo del lugar y anteriores lagrimas -''Nadie te extrañara-'' coloco el cañón del arma en la boca de esta y disparo sin piedad en la garganta de ella. Sangre, tejidos de su garganta salieron disparados por la bala dispersándose en el lugar, su cuerpo que se encontraba de rodillas cayó de lado sin vida. Ambos planeaban marcharse de la escena de aquel crimen cometido pero algo los detuvo, la voz de alguien a sus espaldas -''Do not open your eyes, or you will die...- ''la voz más tétrica, fría y maligna se escucho, en vez de obedecer su orden ambos giraron abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y sus bocas de impresión ante aquella figura, esta sonrió dando a exponer su dentadura ahora afilada, como la de un lobo, pero de igual forma blanca, la piel gris claro de este espectro los quedaba observando con la venda en sobre sus cuencas las cuales escurrían sangre muy oscura casi negra -''pero....¡Tú estas muerta!-'' exclamo el hombre del arma sorprendido ante tal presencia, las prendas manchadas de sangre, su cabello manchado de igual forma y un liquido espeso semi negro que comenzaba a brotar de sus cuencas atravesando aquella tela mugrienta -''Oh... parece que no.''- responde con ironía y dando una sonrisa con malas intenciones Ambos tipos sacaron los bisturí que habían utilizado en la joven pero estos les desaparecieron -''No han sido capases de matarme la primera, no serán capases la segunda- Rió cínica mente ante ellos dando a ver como jugaba con los dos bisturí, desaparecidos antes, ahora en sus manos -''¿Cómo es posible?- preguntan intrigados -''Shadow Rose is my name. And you, Do not open your eyes, or you will die.-'' sin hacer caso estos la observan de pies a cabeza aun atónitos. Ella va contra uno de ellos y lo mata de un corte directo en su cuello dando a su yugular manchándose aun más de sangre mientras ríe. Lo dejo sin vida mientras vio al segundo que quiso intentar huir de allí pero fue más rápido que él y le dio un corte en su abdomen, una herida bastante grande que provoco que cayera al suelo, ella fue cerca de su rostro e hizo lo mismo, solo que sin poner una venda en sus ojos dejando ve como sus cuencas se empezaban a llenar de la sangre y este agonizaba. Cortó el pecho del hombre y lo destripo, dejando por último su corazón el cual fue pisado por esta y una vez muerto, ella "decora" el lugar con los intestinos y sangre de sus primeras victimas y deja aclarado con sangre su frase "Do no open your eyes, or you will die." y cerca de este de igual forma con sangre su nueva identidad "Shadow Rose" se marcha de la escena llevando ahora su comida, los ricos riñones de sus victimas y sus armas. Rose, fue una joven feliz hasta el momento en que su alma fue torturada hasta un extremo inhumano como ahora lo es ella. Un fantasma, su alma atrapada aquí en la tierra divagando para poder calmar su ira de alguna u otra forma. Les rompe el corazón literalmente a su victima arrancándoselo y pisoteándolo, los deja ciegos con su visita y sin vida alguna. Ella te vigila.... ¿Pero cómo si es ciega?Su fantasma posee todos los sentidos... Solo recuerda, si sientes una presencia en tu cuarto a la noche la cual te saca de tus sueños solo "Do not open your eyes, or you will die." para que puedas seguir con vida al día siguiente, si es que te lo permite.. La curiosidad mato al gato, pero claro, eso ya es otra historia... Categoría:Fantasmas